Kidnapped by Alice
by Scriblitte
Summary: Set during Alice's slumber party. Here's my take on one way I would've loved to see it go down. There could be more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. And I thank her for sharing such amazing creatures.

Kidnapped By Alice

After getting over my initial reaction to Alice's news that Edward was gone, _**and**_ that she would be kidnapping me for my protection, everything went surprisingly well. Esme brought excellent food from Port Angeles, Alice put on one of my favorite movies. Even Rosalie seemed to be enjoying the night, I even thought I saw her crack a smile a couple of times.

Alice seemed to take her job as babysitter seriously. Each activity smoothly led itself to something else so I was never bored. However I also caught her watching me when she couldn't tell I was looking. She seemed to look at me with a touch a fascination I didn't understand.

"I think I'd like to go hunting." said Esme once the credits started rolling on the movie. She stood up and crossed to where I sat and kissed my cheek. "Your in capable hands Bella, as usual make yourself at home." Esme smiled at Alice as she said it.

"I'll join you." announced Rosalie, her voice is so pretty.

"Ready for your pedicure Bella?" Alice said coming over to sit by my feet.

"Sure, sure." I replied knowing even if I wasn't Alice would find a way to talk me into it.

"Don't wait up, we could be out awhile, there's a place I would like to check out further north than normal. Remember Alice, Bella has school tomorrow. Unless you'd like to stay here of course dear, it's up to you." Esme smiled, she always made me feel welcome.

"Got it." I stretched out and got comfortable so I could hold my feet still for Alice.

"I was thinking blue, it always looks so good on you." suggested Alice going through her kit. Esme and Rosalie held hands as they launched out into the night air.

"I trust you."

Alice was right blue did seem to look good on me. Watching Alice skillfully shape, and color my delicate toenails I was struck again by how lovely the pixie-like vampire was.

"You really do have pretty feet Bella, when you lived in Phoenix did you wear sandals a lot?" Alice looked up at me and I made the mistake of making eye contact. Her eyes were the color of liquid honey, they looked warm and inviting. I hadn't realized she'd been talking. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I barely managed an answer. She grinned saving me from myself.

"All done." I looked down and admired Alice's handiwork. Not only did she paint my toenails blue, she found the perfect shade of red to draw little hearts on them too. It looked cute.

"Wow Alice, your amazing. Here take a look." I tucked my feet and leaned forward and pushed off against the back of the couch. Doing my best to spin around I didn't notice how close I was to the edge and almost fell. However my lack of coordination was no match for Alice's reflexes. She quickly placed her hands on my hips and kept me steady as I spun. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me and I leaned back against the the grinning vampire.

"Thank you Alice." I said nestling close during her embrace.

"Don't be silly Bella, I would never let you get hurt." she pressed her marble cheek to mine as she gently squeezed me. Her cool skin was smooth and felt good.

"Not just for that, Alice, for everything. The whole night has been perfect." I turned to see Alice grinning. It took my breath away, she looked so happy. It was like I was telling her she'd won some kind of award.

"I'm glad you liked it." Alice kissed my cheek and I felt myself blush.

"Now I have to thank Edward for paying you off." I told her with a smirk. She just giggled, it was musical sound.

"Don't do that Bella, I have a small confession to make." Alice grinned at me. "I suggested that Edward let me look after you while he's away. He only bought me the Porsche early as a thank you. He actually didn't think of the sleepover I did."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it, I loved spending time with Alice but I never could seem to understand why the energetic vampire with a dramatic flair for fashion and parties would want to spend time with me. I was no good at that stuff.

"Yep" replied Alice her smile unwavering.

"But why? Did you see something? Is there trouble?" now I was a little alarmed. Victoria was still out there, and I didn't want anything to happen to any members of my family be they human, vampire or werewolf. It wouldn't be the first time a Cullen was holding out on me with information that could make me nervous.

"No, Bella stop being silly. You know I love you. I don't need any Italian sports cars to spend time with you." Alice's musical voice was compelling and beautiful.

"I love you too Alice." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. Letting my lips linger against her cool skin. I inhaled the most indescribable, and most intoxicating scent, it made my heart race yet at the same time I was light headed. A strange combination to be sure. Then Alice looked at me and smiled, something in her eyes told me she had more to say.

"Spill it." I command her, grinning right back.

"I have another confession Bella." as Alice said the words she had to look down. "I loved you before Edward did." my eyes widened at that. "I felt it was only fair to tell you. I really wanted to tell you before now, only you and Edward seemed so attached, but after..." Alice's voice quivered slightly and for once it lacked the confidence Alice usually carried.

"After what?" Wow, I didn't have the words, I didn't dare to believe I heard her say that. Nor could I figure out what sparked this confession.

"Well remember your first day of school here, the day you met Edward. As you know he tried leaving, heading to Alaska to escape the call of your blood." I easily remembered my first days at Forks High. From the first day at lunch I'd begun hearing about the mysterious Cullen's.

"Yes. I was there, I remember." I answered in a small voice.

"Well once Edward made it to Alaska he had already considered coming back a number of times. Enough for me to get flashes of many different possible futures. And one thing was the same in almost all of them, well all the ones where you lived past seventeen that is, I knew I would grow to love you. The more Edward made his mind up to come home the more I was able to see. Bella from the beginning I've loved you." Alice paused. "Breathe Bella." I didn't know I was holding my breath.

"Wow. I used to tease Edward that you saw me coming but he would never talk about it. I would've never guessed." I exhaled. Alice looked up at me and her face was a mask of sorrow. It looked so wrong on her face, I'd never seen Alice in such pain and my heart shattered at the sight. I felt my eyes instantly tear up and at the sight of her grief. Pain seemed to spread out from my heart, and I bit off a sob as she continued.

"Edward forbade me from talking to you early on. In case he couldn't handle it and wanted us to leave. It only made sense, but he didn't see the what I saw. Then not even a year later he made us all leave anyway." I heard Alice's voice quiver. Her eyes looked far away.

"You came back." I whispered. I could feel my tears beginning to run down my cheeks. Once I said it her jaw tightened and I could imagine her perfect memory recalling in detail my jump off the cliff down at La Push.

"I had too." She said, her eyes still far away. " Beautiful Bella you almost scared me to death. Watching you jump, I felt broken." Her face contorted and my tears continued to spill. I vowed then never to put Alice through anything like that ever again if it was in my power. The only reason I don't wish it never happened because if I had chosen not to jump she wouldn't have returned.

" Then when I arrived and found you alive, I couldn't move. I didn't trust my eyes." Alice's voice was quiet but steady. Then she surprised me. Her hands reached up and cradled my face, her hands were cool and unyielding yet soothing and electrifying at the same time. Her eyes were full of wonder and the pain I was feeling was replaced by something else. She leaned her head toward mine and again I breathed in her scent letting it intoxicate me.

Alice leaned in and placed her lips against mine. I felt a shiver of pleasure move up and down my spine when her lips made contact. I gave into her embrace and returned her kiss with more feeling. She broke the contact and I couldn't help but think _**too soon.**_ Her cool arms stayed around my waist and I ran my hands along her arms until my hands found her hands, then I laced my fingers with hers.

"To think I almost lost my chance to do that." Alice's voice rang triumphant. "You don't realize how important you are to me...to all of us. After thinking I'd lost you I thought it was only fair to tell you." Alice's face slowly lit up as she looked at me. It was a very slow change, one that I couldn't help but follow. Her eyes looked at me with complete adoration and her voice was full of passion as she spoke. "Bella I love you."

"One time I explained to Edward how he...dazzles people." I began after a long pause. I reached out with my fingertips and caressed Alice's delicate cheeks. I was having trouble concentrating. Last night Edward was my last thought before bed, and the first thought when I woke up. I knew right then after Alice kissed me, I would be dreaming of another vampire.

"Alice."

"Yes Bella." Alice's words were just a whisper.

"Your dazzling me." my voice was almost inaudible but I knew she could hear me, my heart began to race and my breathing turned shallow. Alice leaned forward and placed gently kisses along my neck just behind my ear. I turned and looked deep into her golden eyes for a long moment, until Alice made herself blink. I could almost taste honey on my lips.

"I'll do everything I can to never put you through that again." I whispered a little breathless. Alice's smile was radiant and my breath caught in my throat at how happy she looked when I said that, but I only felt it was fair to get something in return. When Edward left he took all the Cullens with him and that hurt more than anyone will ever realize. "Just promise me....promise me you'll never leave me again." I tried to say it but my voice broke and I had to choke back a sob. Remembering what it was like when they left was almost paralyzing.

"Oh Bella no don't, don't go back to that place." Alice spoke in a soothing voice and held me close. I buried my face in her shoulder and Alice pressed her lips to my hair. Alice exhaled her cool sweet breath into my hair. It made me tingle and I slowly stopped crying. "I'll never leave you again." I heard her whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I thank you for sharing your amazing creature.

Thursday Night

"Bella." Alice's voice sounded like bells. Like my name was being spoken by an angel. I keep my face hidden, buried in her shoulder. I felt red from my cheeks to my ears but that didn't matter. If I heard right she just promised never to leave me again, it was too much to hope for and more than I deserve.

"_B-E-L-L-A_." this time she sung my name and I got lost in the melody of it. Her words seemed to linger in my ears after she spoke them, I couldn't help but smile. I really didn't want to move. Alice's touch was amazingly gentle. I felt her running icy cool fingers through the back of my hair, it gave me goosebumps. There was no place I'd rather be.

"Bella!" the fingers stopped and now Alice's voice held a little pout and a touch of impatience. Very slowly I pulled my face away from her inhaling her delicious scent, as I looked into her honey colored eyes I held my breath. Her eyes captivated me, soft and golden. Liquid pools of honey, bright and amazing.

"Bella, I need you to tell me how you feel about this." Alice asked me. "I know what I've seen but some things need to out in the open." Alice explained, now sitting next to me on the couch.

"Okay, I agree." Alice was right, her just knowing wouldn't be enough. "I wouldn't trade anything for hearing you tell me you love me." I admitted.

"Exactly. Walk with me?" Alice held out her hand as she asked. I reached out and entwined my fingers with hers and on impulse brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of her hand. She watched me with the most adoring expression.

"Alice Cullen, I love you. I think I have for some time now." I spoke in a clear, firm, voice leaving no doubt I meant it. Alice's answering smile was breathtaking. She led me through the house and I followed without paying too much attention to the direction.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" asked Alice, she spoke quietly but it still sounded like a kid on Christmas getting to open presents.

"Well, if you must know..."

"I must!" interrupted the adorable pixie, now she brought my hand to her lips and I felt her cool lips press against my hand. I don't know how I was managing not to stumble.

"That first day I came to the house, Edward brought me over and I was so nervous. I was worried about making a bad impression. When you came whooshing downstairs you didn't hesitate, you were so graceful. Edward freaked a little when you kissed my cheek but I liked it. Even though it took me off guard it felt so natural. I knew right then that I liked you..." It was just then I noticed she had led me to her room. She guided me over to the bed and had me sit down. Good thing too because thinking of Edward made me realize something. My breath caught in my throat and I began to panic.

Edward!? What was I going to do? Ugh?!

The pause in my speech and the look on my face must have given away some of my thoughts. I felt sick to my stomach over what this would do to him. I knew there was no keeping this a secret, Alice deserved more than that. And what about Jasper.

"Bella everyone already knows." Alice stated in a calm, soothing voice, answering the question on my lips.

"Everyone?" I was astounded. I watched her walk slowly around the room lighting scented candles that were everywhere.

"Yep, everyone. I believe Edward explained it to you. We have no secrets in this family. In the beginning he saw my visions and knew this was coming. It was one of the reasons he was reluctant to get involved in the first place." Alice explained. "He wants me to tell you to be happy. That, more than anything will make him happy. And knowing how much you mean to me, well his feelings don't really compare...." she didn't quite finish her own sentence. She had finished lighting her candles and came over and sat next to on the bed. I caught her looking at with such an expression of wonder.

Wow, she's completely amazing. In the soft glow of her candles Alice was breathtaking. I reached out with my fingertips and caressed her cheek. My touch seemed to bring her back into focus. Her eyes dipped low but her smile was radiant, and if my guess was right Alice Cullen would've been blushing if she could. She looked so cute. I realized then that I had almost as much of an affect on her as she did on me.

"So this, you and me..." I started in a quiet voice. "...it's okay?" it was far too much to hope for.

"No Bella, this..." Alice leaned toward me and placed her lips against mine. Her scent went right to my head and her cool lips were delicious. "...is so much more than okay." she finished.

"I couldn't agree more." I answered leaning in to kiss her, I meant for it to be just a simple kiss, but before long I found my lips pressed against her neck, then just behind her ear...then she disengaged me gently.

"Now I believe you have a story to finish." demanded Alice. Her eyes were alight with mischief. Still sitting very close she placed her hands on my shoulders and held me at almost a half an arms length away looking very eager to hear the story. I snickered.

"It was a combination of things. During our flight from James you were so considerate, being the only one to ask permission to whisk me around the house like a tornado. Then I was so distraught and you stayed with me in the back of the Mercedes. All the way to Phoenix you let me cry on your shoulder..." at the time I was frightened for the Cullen family. But Alice did everything she could to put me at ease. She truly comforted me. "...In the hotel you never really left my side. I remember our conversation and it meant so much to me that you were willing to stand up and tell me some things Edward didn't think I should know."

"Then after that ordeal you took care of me. Oh sure I was never one for playing dress up or perfecting my makeup but you made me laugh and smile. It seemed like it didn't take too long before I was free of that cast." then a I was struck with an odd thought. I grinned "Were you really living vicariously through your only 'human friend', or measuring up, and dressing up your future girlfriend?"

"You know I'm talented enough to pull off both, so stop changing the subject." Alice's voice was light and airy yet her tone meant I should finish my story. "Combination." prompted Alice.

"Well, I have to say seeing you standing in my house after being gone for so long had a huge impact. When you left my world shrank to nothing. Seeing you return literally meant the world to me." two tears fell, but it was because of how happy I had been to see Alice again. Standing in my house still as a statue and utterly perfect. That happiness filled me again and I kissed the back of her hand, hiding behind it. I wanted so badly to press my lips against hers. "You mean everything to me."

Alice smiled but there was still one more question I had to ask. "Jasper?" I asked in a small voice.

"He's known since Edward's known. No secrets in the family. We've all had the time we needed to make things right. He understands, and he apologizes. That was one of the reasons Edward had warned Jasper to keep his distance in the beginning. Jasper can control himself, but the idea of losing me had him on edge. He had to adjust. But everything is taken care of. Everyone knew this was coming. There is no reason for this..." Alice leaned in and granted my wish and kissed me. Once again I found my lips moving from her lips to her cheek then to her neck, kissing her just behind her time Alice squealed in delight. A very delicious sound. "...to make you nervous." she finished a little breathless.

Wow, it really was to good to be true. I suddenly found myself drained. The highs and lows of the evening leaving me tired, and it was already past 2a.m.. I tried stifling a yawn and failed.

My arms were wrapped around Alice with one leg thrown over hers. She held me close and whispered. "Sleep Bella. After all tomorrow is Friday. I saw...I mean I say we cut class after lunch, I see a much better afternoon planned if we head to the city for some shopping." despite the cheer in her voice at the idea of shopping it wasn't high on my to-do list but I knew there was no escaping. The pixie always got her way. But I wasn't going to give in for nothing.

"Alice?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes love?" Alice whispered and the hair on the back of my neck stood straight up and I felt myself blushing again.

"Shopping sounds...fun, but I want to know when you began feeling this way. I know you said you saw it happen, but when did you know?" it only seemed fair that she tell me I thought with a smile. She just chuckled.

"Silly Bella I figured you'd guess. Seeing you walk through your door alive of course. Or maybe it was seeing how fast you ran into my arms. What kind of crazy girl throws herself into the arms of a hungry vampire?" she asked in a voice only half menacing and half teasing, I felt her cool breath tickle my neck and shivered in delight. "Seeing you jump was the worse thing I'd ever experienced." her voice was low and soft. "I've decided I never want to go through that again. There can you sleep now?" Alice murmured. I could tell she was grinning. "The same time you felt something for me, I began realizing how much I loved you."

"Alice..." I mumbled my voice only slightly groggy.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you." I remember feeling her arms tighten around me holding me closer as I feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all thanks to Stephenie Meyer, her characters are wonderful and brilliant just like her.

Chapter 3 Friday Morning

I woke up feeling warm and very comfortable. Surrounded by pillows it took me a moment before I felt that Alice's cool arms and legs were tangled with my own. I looked over to find the pixie like vampire feigning sleep. I knew she was faking because vampires didn't need sleep. However Alice did an amazing job of pretending.

She looked so adorable sprawled out among the pillows. Her face looked calm and serene. I laid my head back down on the pillow and fixed my gaze on her. She was so lovely.

"_Alice_..." I whispered leaning in close. She refused to open her eyes. I tried again.

"..._Alice_" I whispered again, this time singing her name quietly. Placing two of my fingers on her cold arm draped across me, I slowly began to walk my finger up Alice's arm her skin felt smooth and flawless. I watched the briefest hint of a smile begin tugging at the corners of her gorgeous lips. Before I could register what was happening I felt myself being gently pulled toward her.

Alice's arms encircled me and she pulled me tight against her. I twisted so my back was facing her and I held on to her arms. I nestled into her embrace kissing her fingers. I felt her cool lips at the back of my neck before hearing her whisper.

"Good morning." her cool sweet breath washed over me and made me tingle. This was such a great way to wake up.

"Mmmmm I disagree, great morning." I turned my head in her direction, the moment I could see her face she kissed me. I closed my eyes and felt her lips press against mine, I felt her cool tongue run along my bottom lip and inhaled the delicious scent of her breath, I melted into her arms. I didn't even notice it when she pulled away. By the time I opened my eyes she was looking at me with such amazement.

"Breakfast?" asked Alice a little breathless.

"Shower first..." I found myself stretching out as I yawned, my soft warm body slid along hers and Alice made a sound. It was almost a purr, and instantly I wanted to snuggle back up with her. She smiled no doubt seeing that possibility, her eyes were watching me and yet she seemed lost in her head. I could tell she was seeing something that hasn't happened yet while trying to keep her eyes on me.

"Your choice...but after the shower straight to the chair." Alice had a small smile playing at her lips. "Today I get to help you get ready for school."

"Don't you love me as I am?" I should have seen this coming, oh well every relationship had some compromises. The idea of Alice getting me ready for school scared me. Everyone at school took notice of the Cullen family their designer wardrobe was only one of the many topics of speculation as to the mystery of why they were here in Forks.

"Of course I do, but I know you love me as I am as well so don't worry, I have seen it all. You will only be more stunning than you already are." Alice answered with a wicked grin. I snorted at that but I also already knew I'd lost this one.

"Okay, fine...breakfast." Alice released me as I consented. She rolled out of bed, all traces of the fake slumber erased. I envied her.

"And what would you like?" Alice asked, and here I thought she saw it all.

"Cereal shall suffice." I blinked and Alice was standing in front of me.

"Downstairs in the kitchen, Esme and Rosalie will help, just to play it safe I'm going on a quick hunting trip. I'll be back in half an hour. After your done eating just use my shower. I expect to find you in the chair waiting when I get back." Alice's voice left no room to argue, plus the smile she flashed me left me stunned.

Alice took my moment of silence as consent then leaned in to kiss the top of my head before darting out of the room. After a moment I blinked and I was able to focus on finding and putting my slippers on. I shuffled out of Alice's room, making my way to the kitchen I saw her.

My mood fell when I Rosalie standing in the kitchen by the window. Her beauty was breathtaking. Rosalie's blond hair was golden and radiant in the morning light. Her figure was amazing, enough to make any girl jealous. Rosalie was the only member of Alice's family who has been against me from the start. I almost considered going back upstairs.

"Bella? Alice asked me to keep you company during breakfast. Please don't make me disappoint her." Rosalie's voice was as lovely as a bell.

"Okay." I slowed my step but still continued on into the kitchen. I quickly located a bowl and a box of cereal. There was a note on the box, it was from Alice.

_**Bella,**_

_**Talk to Rose, listen to her, and give her a chance to explain!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice XOXOXOXO**_

__I quickly hid the note as I continued getting my breakfast ready. I had a hard time keeping a smile off my face thinking of those X's and O's but seriously what did Alice want me to do? I have never been one of Rosalie's favorite people. I wonder what prompted this. I decided it was best to trust Alice, she wouldn't lead me astray.

"Are you happy the boys will be back soon?" I asked, keeping my voice light.

"But of course, and you? Looking forward to seeing Edward?" though her voice was beautiful her words cut through me like a knife. I trusted Alice, but even she had to know I would have some trouble adjusting. I couldn't be happier now that I was with her but seeing Edward was going to make me really uncomfortable. I quickly looked down ashamed.

Then I heard the strangest sigh.

Rosalie was standing right in front of me with the tiniest smile tugging at her lips. "I'm terribly sorry, that was quite rude of me to say. I only meant to help." That caught me off guard. "Even though you've finally understood what your heart wanted, and got it, your still going to make yourself miserable over him."

I never thought I'd say it but Rosalie obviously knew me way better than I ever thought I knew her. Her words still stung a bit, Alice's note said to be patient so I waited. Luckily for me she didn't make me wait long.

"I know I've been against you an Edward from the beginning but unlike you I knew the truth. We all did, and I'm afraid I haven't given you the chance you deserve." she gave me a tiny smile, it was heartbreakingly beautiful and I found myself stunned. Her golden eyes softened and she slowly reached out and took my hand. Her touch was feathery and light. I was at once captivated, it was impossible for anyone not too be. When Rosalie looked at me like that I felt amazing. At that moment I knew things were going to be alright with her, it may take time but somehow we made it over a very large hurdle.

"You never said anything I wasn't already thinking. It pained me to put you and your family at such risk..." she stopped me before I could continue to apologize by gently chiding me with a have of her hand.

"Oh Bella, I know who to blame, your behavior has actually been quite commendable given the fact that you are human. It is quite easy to be taken in by one of us. Edward explained it, told you everything about us would draw you in." Rosalie explained slowly. "You fell for Edward because of his weakness for you. You have always been meant for another. And now that you've found her I have some idea of whats in store for you." she smiled as she spoke and I began considering her words. She was right.

My fascination with Edward began because of his negative reaction to me. He vanished, and that had me railing for the truth behind his behavior. A week later and he was back. While he was gone none of his siblings ever approached me. Alice mentioned Edward keeping her from talking to me in case they had to leave. Then **he** came back, **and** started talking to me himself. Before long I found him amazing, and sweet. Sure he was beautiful and fascinating but every member of the Cullen family is beautiful and fascinating.

But with Alice...somehow everything is even more amazing.

"You see Bella, I was never angry about you joining our family. I just needed you to realize the truth of your heart." she spoke so softly, like subtle wind chimes in the morning breeze. "I do also wish you would change your mind and consider putting off becoming one of us. At least for some time."

Damn, and things were going so well.

"Being in love with a vampire and being in a relationship with a vampire is no easy task. I mean Rosalie, I'm just an eighteen year old girl." it was time to be a little candid with my future sister. Some things just needed to be said. "I have no chance of keeping up on my own, as a human. A real relationship must be of equals." the last was just a whisper but I could tell by her sigh she'd heard me.

"Your right of course. But you only have more to gain by waiting a few more years. May I tell you a story Bella? My story." she sat down next to me and kept my hand, holding it gently in her lap. I turned to face her and nodded once.

_Rosalie told me her story. About her life, her parents and their expectations and then her fiancé Royce and his mistreatment. How Carlisle saved her life, her transformation. She spoke of how Edward first annoyed her and how I made her a bit jealous when Edward wanted me (__**huge**__ shock). __ It was a lot to take in, and I understood what she was saying but I knew what life I wanted. I would not be swayed, everyone had to make their own choices._

"Once again Bella, I apologize for my comment about Edward. You see we all want you to be able to face this with a clear mind, and an open heart. It wasn't entirely your fault you fell for Edward. Don't be heartbroken for Edward's loss, you need to celebrate your feelings for Alice." I knew she was right.

"Thank you Rosalie." I told her gently.

"Think you can put up with a sister like me?" Rosalie asked me arching her eyebrow slightly. I just stood up.

"No biting." I told her and her eyebrow arched further in confusion, until I wrapped my arms around her giving her hug. She surprised me by returning it.

"I look forward to being able to call you my sister." just then Alice came strolling in.

"Morning Bella! Morning Rose!" she bounded into the kitchen stopping right next to me and Rosalie. I realized Rosalie didn't let me go.

"Rose no making moves on my Bella." Alice said with a wink.

"I wouldn't dream of it." answered Rose running her fingers up through my hair. I wasn't aware of their little joke.

"Um Rose?" I asked

"Yes Bella?" her grip on my waist tightened a bit.

"Alice?" I tried looking at her.

"Bella stop goofing off your supposed to be in the shower. Actually your supposed to be out of the shower by now." Alice answered with a smirk.

"Thats right!" I exclaimed looking at Rosalie.

"Sounds good to me." Rosalie's answered in a smooth sultry voice that caught me way off guard and my face went blank, thats when Alice started laughing. Then Rosalie released me joined Alice in laughter. I get it, tease the human. I'll show them.

I did a very prim military about-face and in a very stately and dignified manner I slowly marched up to Alice's shower. Their laughter followed me all the way. It was a beautiful sound.

I couldn't believe the conversation I just had with Rosalie. Nor could I believe her comments about me and Edward. I have to say, thanks to Rosalie I was no longer worried about him coming home, or what I would say when he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all thanks to Stephenie Meyer, her characters are wonderful and brilliant just like her.

Chapter 4

Alice floored the Volvo shooting out of the long road that led to the Cullen house.

Alice knew Rosalie was going to tell me her story, she should have planned for this. Actually I had no proof that she didn't.

"Worry not Bella, I'll get us there in no time." Alice turned up the stereo and continued her idea of driving. I wasn't quite prepared for the experience.

Edward drove very fast, and when it suited him he had no problems taking his eyes off the road. Alice was even more of a maniac behind the wheel. She sung along with the vocals as the drum and bass blared paying no real attention to the road. She would close her eyes when the lyrics demanded all of her focus. She also had no trouble looking at me every time she had something to say. Yet she flew along hairpin corners, along rain slick streets all at frightening speeds. I was momentarily terrified.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Alice asked her eyes full of concern. Her voice made me turn, then her eyes held me.

"Um...what part of tonight?" I had to clarify. I didn't know if she meant going to the city as she suggested twice already this weekend. Or if she was talking about the return of Edward and the rest. Her eyes looked like deep pools of honey after feeding this morning.

"We could always go to that club in Olympia, I'm sure you would love it. I could have you out late enough I'd have to carry you in and you could avoid it until the next day?" Alice answered with a grin. Apparently she really did know how uncomfortable talking to Edward was going to make me.

"Really I'd rather get it over with." I answered her honestly. Her eyes were still concerned but she could tell I was resolved..

"And today at school? Have you given it any thought?" Alice asked me gently. That did catch me off guard. This would be big, Forks was a small town. This kind of information would spread very fast. I owed to Charlie to tell him before he finds out via a rumor around town. I hope Alice would understand my reluctance. Not to mention Jake. What would I tell him. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this out of order.

"Do you think..." I hesitated "..for today, we can keep this to ourselves. Forks is a small town, if my friends at school found out I have no doubt Charlie would hear of it before I even made it home." I explained in a rush. Her face fell for only a moment before realizing what I said made sense.

"Your right...I should have thought of that myself, but does that mean.." I had to interrupt her.

"Yes, when I get home I'll tell Charlie and by Monday..." I watched her face light up and her eyes sparkled.

"Really? Really? Your not nervous about telling Charlie, or Renee?" Alice asked with curiosity, her eyes shining.

"Maybe a little, but thats not going to stop me. Alice I love you and I want my family to know I've chosen you." I spoke quietly but I watched her smile and could tell she heard me.

"And our friends at school?" Alice couldn't seem to stop herself.

"I could only see it making school life easier, maybe then Mike would finally get the hint." I answered with a chuckle. As she pulled the Volvo to stop in it's usual parking spot I noticed that the parking lot was unusually empty. No doubt a result of Alice's careful planning, because the moment the car stopped her lips were pressed to mine.

I felt her cold smooth hand caress my check and run behind my neck. Alice's breath was sweet and enticing. I ran my fingers through her short hair at the base of her neck. Slowly she pulled away smiling.

"Good thing we're leaving at lunch, I wouldn't want to wait a whole day before doing that again." Alice's smile was brilliant. I was breathless and trembling slightly. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Hurry Bella, you don't wanna be late!" called Alice, she had opened her door and stepped out.

"Sure, sure." I answered her, grabbing my bag I exited the Volvo and headed for class.

I watched as Alice seemed to dance her way to class vanishing around a corner. I was equally surprised when Jacob Black pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Bella run!" I heard Jacob yell over the sound of the engine. I couldn't help but laugh as I ran to the bike and got on behind Jake. _Alice is gonna kill me._

Jacob sped down the highway heading to the Quileute reservation. I held on and hid my face praying that Charlie didn't happen to spot Jake's stunt. I also began working on a plan to appease Alice, no doubt this was going to really make her angry.

Eventually Jacob did slow the bike down and I knew we were on Quileute lands. He took a long winding rode that led to the beach. Jacob was quite smug about his escape plan.

"Ha! I bet she didn't see that one coming." said Jacob, he sounded like he got a real kick out of it. For moment he looked like a kid again.

"Oh no, I'm sure she didn't. That however will not lesson the trouble that I'm in." I said with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry Bells, you can always blame me." he joked. "Or hey, just crash in La Push tonight. You know Charlie wouldn't mind, we could even get my dad to tell a story." Jake sounded hopeful.

"Tempting..." I let my voice linger just a bit "but I'd rather face the music, so whats the latest pack news? You know Edward usually keeps me out of the loop."

_Jake filled me in on the latest pack news, including Quil's imprint with Claire. That had me a bit a spooked. I mean, a two year old, Werewolves, go figure. We rode our bikes for awhile. He apologized again for turning me in with Charlie. Then he brought up the subject of me becoming a vampire. He was really working himself up, getting __angry. Then I told him it would happen in a few weeks. He stopped shaking and I found __his sudden composure a bit frightening._

_**"Weeks?" **_asked Jake, his voice seemed strangely subdued. "He's going to change you in a few weeks!?" Jake's voice began to drip with vehemence.

"Oh! Um....that may no longer be an accurate statement." I squeaked, and Jake looked momentarily confused. He didn't know my news.

"But you just said weeks." Jake's voice sounded unsure.

"Yeah, that part hasn't changed. Graduation seemed like a good time. See I want to be able to move out of Charlie's and not attract too much notice. I really have thought this out Jake." there. I said it, told him my plan. Something in my voice must have triggered something because suddenly Jake sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Really?" Jake's voice seemed resigned.

"Yeah...and there's more." I cringed as I said the last part.

"A few weeks...more time?" Jake asked with a smile. I just smacked his arm.

"No! More news, the not so accurate '_**He's**_ going to change you in a few weeks!?'" I mimed.

"Okay, so what gives." I could see I had his curiosity peaked.

"Look Jake you gotta promise not to mention this to Charlie, in fact no phasing tonight until after six o'clock tonight." I said in a rush my voice rising slightly.

"Seriously?"

"I swear Jake if Charlie finds this out before I tell him myself I'll....." I was getting worked up trying to imagine what I could do that would be terrible enough to warrant Jacob listening. And on the verge of a panic attack. I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa whoa...slow down, take it easy Bella, I promise....I won't tell a soul. I'll go take a nap or something. Six o'clock right, I could manage that." that calmed me down but only a little. I started pacing around a huge log we usually sit on. My hands were in knots as I tried to find the easiest way to tell him.

"Bella calm down, what ever it is it can't be that bad." Jacob was starting to look a bit nervous.

"Do you want your good news or your bad news first?" I asked in a low voice.

"Good...no bad....bad news first." I could hear him preparing himself for.

"I'm still in love with a vampire." I told him. Covering my face with my hands.

"Um Bells?" Jake asked, I risked a peak and he looked calm as ever.

"Yes."

"That's no different than normal, how is that the bad news." Jake chuckled a bit and I thought about.

"Well I guess when you ask for the bad news first, it's not really all that bad." I had to agree, on it's own it was business as usual. I realized I was stalling. I looked up and saw Jake grinning.

"Well if that was the bad news, I'm just dying to here the good news." Jake's smile was ear to ear.

"I'm no longer going to be with Edward." I said the words quietly. It didn't hurt as much as I thought.

"So who then?" I looked up and saw that Jacob obviously didn't know how to take this.

"Alice..." as I said her name I couldn't help but smile. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shorty?" Jake asked astonished.

"Alice!" I growled at him and then he laughed. Jacob threw back his head and started laughing harder. It was a bitter sound. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Jake...Jake!" I had to raise my voice to get him to hear me over his uncontrolled mirth.

"Ugh...sorry Bella." Jake said wiping his eyes.

"Whats so funny?" I asked. That seemed to take the mocking smile off his face.

"Well....here I've been competing with Edward and all along Leah had better chance with you than I did. You'll have to excuse me if I don't find this revelation a bit freeing."

"Oh it's not like that!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Look I've given you options and yet you always run back to those bloodsuckers! So tell me how is it Bella!"

"The heart wants...what the heart wants." I whispered.

"Don't I know it." Jacob stood up. "You being with a vampire will never be good news to me Bella."


End file.
